


Fair Isle

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen, Wool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: There is a problem with a Fair Isle jumper.





	Fair Isle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



“Really,” said Main Colour, “I fail to see how you two have managed to get in such a mess.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Light Green moaned.  “If Dark had only concentrated, we wouldn’t have ended up in such a tangle.”

“It was you,” retorted Dark Green.  “If you hadn’t been so busy fluttering your eyelashes at Yellow none of this would have happened.”

“I don’t care whose fault it was,” Main Colour snapped.  “If Light and Dark Blue can manage without any problem, even though everyone agrees Red is very attractive, you have no excuse.  Kindly unknot yourselves at once!”


End file.
